1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protected brassiere underwire and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of underwire elements, especially U-shaped underwires, for shaping and supporting the lower periphery of brassiere or bra cups has long been known in the art. The term “underwire” has been in common use to refer to such elements. An underwire includes metal wires, coated metal wires, as well as wire elements made of many different materials, such as plastic or other polymeric materials. These underwires must be rigid enough, particularly in the plane of the brassiere, to provide adequate support for the bust and yet flexible enough to conform easily to the wearer's body for comfort and appearance. Such underwires are provided in a variety of shapes and configurations and must satisfy a number of requirements. For example, the underwire must not poke through the fabric to cause damage to the clothing of the wearer, and possibly injury to the wearer. It also must be readily insertable. Commonly, such underwires have been inserted into fabric sleeves disposed about the lower periphery of the bra cups.
Modern underwires are generally formed of relatively thin lengths of metal or polymeric material having a rectangular or rounded cross-section. A fairly stiff length of such material is shaped into a generalized U-shape and positioned in a sleeve disposed about the lower periphery of each bra cup. These stiff metal underwires are sometimes coated with various polymeric materials and often have plastic or enamel tips disposed at each end of the underwire.
While underwires have achieved widespread usage, certain disadvantages result from their use. These disadvantages relate to the relative stiffness, and therefore discomfort of these conventional underwires, and to the uniformity of that stiffness and, thus, the lack of adaptability to the needs of various users.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for underwires or underwire structures, that are comfortable to wear, resilient, and adequately support the breasts of the wearer.